Running From Angels
by The Hybrid 998
Summary: Riva, Hel, daughter of Lucifer. These and many others are things I have been called in my long life. I have been on the run since I was fourteen and my Dad was put in the cage. Though I haven't been alone, uncle Gabriel has always been there when I need him. But now he needs my help. To protect his son so I became Astrid Winchester and i will protect Sam NO MATTER WHAT.
1. Chapter 1

The last 22 years of my life had been a lie but the truth was not kept from me. People believed me to be Astrid Winchester older sister to Sam and Dean. I stayed by Sam's side since I was talked into staying with him after the night Mary died. Protecting him in any way I could but it at times still wasn't enough at times. The boy that I had come to care about has been hurt and I couldn't stop it as I need to keep my cover unless his life was truly in danger. But then his visons started. I knew he wasn't normal. That was why I was placed there by my uncle but this wasn't how his powers were supposed to manifest. Of course he didn't know that I knew this. Sam being Sam wanted to keep me out of it so for now I was indulging him with the thought that I was just at school, away from all the hunting. Sure I couldn't watch him twenty four seven but if anything true bad would happen I would be there in under two seconds I was there when the car accident happened. It wasn't in till I got a call from Sam that I actually even thought about going the hospital. I know that at least a reaper would there so instead of going to a hospital I headed Gabriel's house.

"Yes just pop in whenever."

"Ya well something happened. Sam is fine but he and the Winchesters were in a pretty bad car accident. Dean is in a coma and I have no idea what to do about it. I know that I went along with it for Sam but Dean means a lot to Sam. I don't know what he would do if he was to lose him. But even if I wanted to working that kind of power without getting figured out would be next to impossible…" at this point I was pacing back and forth in Gabriel's living room.

"You know if are dead set on saving the muttonhead then maybe you should stop thinking about what you can't do and start thinking about what you can do."

"And what exactly can I do wise old one?" I questioned with a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"Come on there is more then one way to heal a person especially for the princess of hell" This had to be on of the things that I hated the most about my uncle. He is completely incapable of giving a straight answer. But I did get what he was trying to say.

"Yes I think it is about time I brought the hammer down on Azazel. He did something to Sam and I need to know what and why." And with that I teleported to St. Mary's Convent before summoning Azazel.

"Riva you called."

"Azazel I trusted you to run Hell these few years since I left. You are the only prince that stayed loyal to the hope to get our true king out of his cell. You talked to my dad I need you to tell me what he said." I ordered him. I was still sort of pissed that he killed Mary. Not only because she was protecting Sam but she was a truly a good person. Like I told Gabriel she wasn't like most hunters.

"Why now? When I first came to you with this you told me to do as I was told and to not contact you unless it was absolutely necessary."

"I was content with letting you fulfill my dad's wishes but your plan seems to have something to do with Sam Winchester and I have my own plans for him. So tell me what I want to know or I will make you."

"No need to make threats sister. I was told that I had to free Lilith and find him a special child. Sam is one of those kids." He explained.

"How?"

"Through the blood of warped mankind."

"Are you telling me the Sam Winchester has demon blood in him? Tell me your whole plan now." There was no anger in my voice. My tone was calm and cold as though I didn't care but anyone who knows me knows that it is better to have me yelling my head off then to have me like I was now. He started to explain everything from how he picked them to how he plans to prove which one of them is the strongest.

"Well I am sure that you have kept track of these kids, I want a list. And anything that has even the slightest thing to do with the Winchesters, you contact me right away and don't do anything without my approval. If Sam ends up dead it is your ass. And I have few question. Of these children are any of them twins?"

"Yes and to answer your next question some both have the same ability well other's don't."

"Then as far as anyone knows Astrid is just as infused as Sam is meaning I will need a shot of your blood that I can bind to my bloodstream till it is time to purge it to my system. If John ends up coming with you for a deal, which he might be as he is planning on summoning something, make it the colt for the boy and if he knows about Sam then kill him too." And after getting my blood shot I sent Azazel packing. I toke a seat in front of the old alter. Then I let my power flow through me and my eyes turn amber to connect to my father.

"Riva." He greeted me. I couldn't see or touch him but I could faintly feel his energy and hear his voice.

"Dad, it is good to hear your voice again. What do you know about Sam Winchester?"

"What's it to you?"

"Look I know you like to keep me in the dark and out of danger but I am old enough to take care of myself. I need to know if Sam plays an important role then that maybe a problem because of what I'm planning so I need to know if I should cut my loses or not?"

"Sam Winchester is my vessel." That is the absolutely worse thing that could have come out of his mouth. So with that I left thinking about what I was going to do. Gabriel wanted me to not mention anything to my dad till the time was right but I was starting to realize that I may be forced to side with my uncle or my dad. After a bit I headed for the hospital. I headed for Dean's room. It wasn't long before Sam ran in and told us what happened. Us all rushing to John side. I knew he was gone but those boys still had hope till the bitter end. I knew it would be hard on both of them so I dealt with all the paper work then drove them to a place where we could burn the body. At first we were all completely silent but then Sam started to ask Dean if he knew anything. Though I knew that Sam was in too much pain to notice but I could tell Dean was hiding something.

"No nothing." I looped my arm around Sam and tries for Dean but he just shrugged me off.

"Dean, you are not alone," I told him but got no response from him. Sam was against me stay at first but I made it clear that I was staying with them and won't sit on the sidelines anymore. We spent the whole week at Bobby's before anything really happened. Dean had hid under the hood of the car. Till one day when they asked Bobby to barrow one of his cars.

"And where do you two think you are going?"

"We may have a lead," Sam told me.

"Well then let me go get my jacket and we will head out." I was just getting up when Dean stopped.

"Who said you were invited?"

"Look Dean I get that you are pissed that I wasn't really there, that I didn't come back but that was because Sam asked me to stay put but I am still me and I'm sick and tired of staying on the sideline so you are letting me come with you two or I will simple find my own way there." I was dead serious to I was done sitting on my butt when I could be doing something. Sure it may not be to the extent that I want to do it and I have a very different moral compass then the boys but I was still getting the chance to get some evil out of this world which was good enough for me.

"Fine you can come." Then we headed out.


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride to find this Ellen was tense. Dean was a fickle human. Dean is like John. Motivated by love and loyalty but would kill anything that wasn't purely human without two thoughts on who they really were. I honestly had no idea what would happen if he was to find out the truth about Sam. I knew he would want me dead as he would see what I did as a lie and a betrayal to him without thought but Sam had no idea about his parentage or that he had demon blood in his system. I had still not told Gabriel about the demon blood. I knew I should have but well my uncle was no idiot but when I came to his son he can be rash. So after thinking it through I slipped away first chance I got. Sure I could have done it well we were at Bobby's but both Sam and Dean are yet again keeping weird hours and I didn't want to put them to sleep. So waiting for a case would be perfect time to talk with him. As we got to what appeared to be an abandoned roadhouse.

"This is humiliating. I feel like a friggin' soccer mom!" Dean complained

"Well this was the only car Bobby had up and running and since you wouldn't let me drive we couldn't go in mine." We then started to look around the place.

"Astrid look around outside."

"Dean I'm not a child." I told him.

"Astrid try to find another entrance so if things get rocky you can help." I rolled my eyes but did as I was told. Things did get rocky real quick but it blew over just as quickly. Well Sam and Dean were explaining to this Ellen Chick I went for a walk. Once I knew I was far enough away I called Gabriel.

"Two times in one week, things must be going wonderfully." He said sarcastically.

"Ya well I'm pretty sure that there are some deep shit that we got into. And before you get mad I didn't tell you right away because I knew that I would never get a plan done if you knew. But by the look of things I will be on a case soon so we can talk in person. So just wanted to give you a heads up."

"Just me a text when you are on your way." He then hung up. He was trusting me to keep Sam safe and I had thought about betraying both of them. Under normal circumstances my Dad would never think of hurting Sam but we may have just destroyed the whole plan for the apocalypse. Well Michael had a true vessel in Dean but Sam wasn't able to be a vessel meaning Dad didn't have one. Putting Dad at a disadvantage. When I got back to the roadhouse Sam and Dean were just getting ready to leave.

"We've got case so are you coming or staying?" Dean asked.

"You know what I will stay here for now. You two need to stop fighting, a hunt will do you two good." Then I walked pasted them and ordered a drink.

"So why didn't you go with your brothers?" Ellen asked.

"Sam and Dean have been on there own for a while now if Dean is going to get over Dad's death it may be best for it to just be them. I wasn't there for Dean these last few years. I haven't seen him and barely talked to him in years. I think that this is what best for my brothers. You wouldn't happen to have a room available by any chance?" Once I was able to get a room I locked the door and teleported to the penthouse in Ohio. I then sent Gab a text.

"That was a lot faster then I thought it would be. It must be quite bad."

"Ya it is. You see when I contacted Azazel I asked him what his plans were for Sam. Then I talked to Dad. So do you want the bad news or the worst news first?" I asked.

"You're stalling Riva." He said looking me right in the eyes.

"Ya I am. Sam has demon blood in him. Him and a few other twenty-one year olds. Azazel is making a list for me but that is unimportant. On the upside it is hiding his grace on the down side now he doesn't just have angelic abilities have been pushed down by demonic one and you and I both know how addictive demon blood can be."

"How on earth did we miss this?" he raised his voice. Though I let it go as I know he was scared.

"Demon blood can be hard to notice if you aren't looking for it. We thought that Azazel hadn't done anything to him. And I take full blame for that, if I had just kept a tighter leash on him then this would have never happen." At the last part I broke eye contact, looking anywhere but him. Then he made me look at him.

"Riva it was hard enough for you to stay safe and run hell. Since Sam was born you couldn't run hell as closely as you once could and keep him safe. It's not your fault."

"It doesn't matter who's fault it was. It get a lot worse. Dad told me something that could destroy everything. As I'm sure you remember Sam was named after Mary's father. It was what she was going to name her second born. A second born that wasn't born because we handed Sam to her. That second born was supposed to be my Dad's vessel. Dean is Michael's. We destroyed the whole plan for the apocalypse."

"Fuck. We need to get to Sam now!" Gabriel was just about to fly away when I spoke up.

"Sam is safe. For now at least. We need to come up with a plan. Gabe I know that you are panicking and worried for your son, believe me I also care about Sammy and am worried too. But rushing off and doing something stupid won't help… look I thought this through and we don't have many options. Time travel is off the table, it would just kill all three of us. Taking him would be ill advised as it would only push him to hate us. Then there is the third option. I tell Sam the truth or at least part of it. I tell him that we are both part angel and we have demon blood in our systems and I can teach him how to use his powers."

"No Sam for some reason has yet to show any angelic abilities. Likely because of the demon blood. We stay with the plan but you have to take me to talk to Lucifer. From the sound of things we are getting close to the apocalypse. So I have to know if he is on my side."

"If that is what you think is best." I didn't even know if he would be able to but I brought him to the church. I knew that he wouldn't take no for an answer. "We need to sit by the alter, then with a little bit of luck we will both be able to talk to my Dad." After we sat by the alter I grabbed his hand and connected to my Dad.

"Riva you brought Gabriel with you." He said calmly.

"Brother, I did not come argue. I know that you have a lot of people trying to set you free and it is only a matter of time till you do it but there is something you need to know Sam Winchester isn't your vessel. He isn't even human, not fully." Gabriel explained.

"What did you do?"

"Sam is my son." Gabriel muttered.

"Please tell me that you are joking. Do you have any idea what you have done? You destroyed everything!" By the end he was yelling.

"Dad it was my idea to put Sam with the Winchesters. I knew Mary and knew she would protect and love him as if he was her own. But there are ways to get you a strong enough vessel. We could pour enough energy into a vessel to make it strong enough. We could use magic to make you one. We could even use Dean's half-brother possibly. I know we messed up, but we didn't know. What done is done but you and I both know that if Michael was to find out he would kill Sammy. The three of us are on the same side right now so all we ask is that when you get out you don't go after Sam."

"Now why would I go after my own nephew?" he asked.

"Once upon a time I would have never asked but now, this isn't me talking to you as your brother. I am talking to you as someone who knows what it is like to have a kid. Who knows how important that kid is and how you would do anything for them. Sam is my number one priority."

"I know and I am with you Brother."


	3. Chapter 3

I remember that night so clearly. I had took to living in a cabin in the middle of nowhere with my husband. So the only two people who knew where I was were Azazel and Gabriel. I was sleeping when I started to hear banging on my door. The whole cabin was warded so that only I could get in. Well only Nephilim can get in unless I let them in. I may not have need much sleep but that doesn't mean that I like to be woken up.

"Alright, alright I am coming, hold your horses." I yelled well slowly making my way to the door. I knew that I had to play this smart so I looked through the peephole to see Gabriel holding something to his chest. "What is the magic word?"

"I don't have time for you to be difficult. Now let me in."

"Well someone is grumpy," I mumbled well pulling him in.

"Where is Sleipnir?"

"He is asleep, you and I both know he could sleep through a bomb going off." I then got a better look at what he was holding. Nothing could have prepared me for what he would bring in with him. As I got a better look at what he was holding shock me. "Gabe why do you have a baby?"

"He is my son." He whispered.

"Why did you bring him here?"

"I need your help." The look of need in his eye was truly heartbreaking.

"Uncle you know we can't keep him with us. As much as I would love to times have changed and unlike when you toke me in. He can't fight if things get bad. I know you did your best with me but we were always on the move and when we weren't we were training. He deserves a life that isn't on the run," I told Gabriel.

"I know," he mumbled well looking down at the bundle in his arms.

"I know that you feel already a strong bond with your son believe me I know. It is the exact same way I feel with my dad but we have to let him go. We can still see him but he can't know us in till the time is right."

"Where would you have us take him?"

"I know a hunter, someone who will not hurt him for what he is but will know what to expect. She got out sometime ago. Has a husband and a kid that know nothing about what is truly out there. I meet her when she came across a rogue demon near where she lived. She knew I wasn't human but she never came after me. Her name is Mary Winchester. You and this little one can stay here well I go talk to her." And with that I teleported away to near a house where a mother was making lunch for her four year old. Which I then knocked on her door. She answer quickly.

"You."

"Hello Mary, would you be able to talk. It is a very urgent matter that I believe you could help with…" at her uneasy face I continued. "I promise that if you don't like what I have to say I will leave and never bother you or your family ever again." She looked as though she was thinking it over before she moved aside allowing me to come in.

"Who she mom?" a young Dean asked.

"She is an old friend." After we were away from the boy we started to talk.

"Well as you know I am not human, at least not fully. I'm a Nephilim, half angel half human, and I have been on the run for a very long time. The only reason I was able to survive was because of my uncle Gabe. You see the act of creating a Nephilim and being one is a huge crime. I've come to you because my cousin isn't as far as long as I was. He is but a baby well I was but a few years off of gaining my powers. You see Nephilim are basically human for the first sixteen years of life with a few oddities. We can't protect him so I am asking you to. I know that it is a lot to ask but if we are found out he would not be able to fight."

"How would you have me explain this to my husband and son?" She questioned.

"Well I can either alter their memories or you can say you wanted to adopt him and your husband agreed. The first one would be harder but safer well the second would be easier but riskier but I will sort out the paperwork for whatever you chose. We will both check in when we can even if you can't see us and when the time is right we will tell him the truth."

"I'll do it." she said after thinking it over.

"Thank you. You are doing something great for all three of us." We talked it over for a little while longer. We decided we would make it look like he was her and John's kid. Altering all those people's memories would have me and Gabriel up all night but it would be worth it. I put everything into order, making up a nursery and baby proofing the house, I called Gabriel. When he got there he looked so sad. He held the sleeping baby close to his chest with no want to let go.

"Gabe I know that this is extremely hard for you but it is our only choice. We keep him he grows up on the road, afraid with a complicated life. And before you say we could go to Vortex, we are known as pagan. Showing up with an angelic kid would raise problems. And at the mansion he would be in danger if anyone found out where it is. This is the best choice, giving him, his best chance and it won't be forever. What is sixteen years for us?" He then slowly handed me my nameless baby cousin which I then handed to Mary.

"What is his name?" She asked well she looked at the boy.

"I hadn't thought of one," he mumbled.

"Well I was going to name my second child after my father, Samuel."

"That is a good name with a good meaning. Can I hold him one last time?" Mary looked at me as if to ask if it was a good idea. I gave her a nod and she hand him back to his dad.

"If you were to stay with me this world would see you broken if not dead, for what you were born for they believe your kind to be evil but that is not true. I will watch over you till the day you can come back to me, Sammy." The love in his eyes was so pure. I knew he would have made a good father not only because he was to me and cause of the love in his eyes. Sam was supposed to come back to us after living a white fence life for sixteen years instead He was turned into a hunter. We had thought about taking him back after Mary's death but we knew that we couldn't do it with the demons watching. So I made the order that I would follow him around personally and the only one that dared question me was Azazel but he was alright with my answer of it being an experiment. I knew that something was up when he didn't start showing signs at sixteen we knew something was up but there had been cases of Nephilims that got their powers when they were still a child, like me as I got my at the age of five despite what I told Mary, but there were also cases of them being powerless till mid to late twenties. So I let it slid I shouldn't have but I did. Even after that case were Meg got involved. I did nothing and Sam was going to pay the price. The boys went on a few more cases without me. I said that I need to train a bit before I got back into the field. After getting my car from Bobby's I set up at the roadhouse, keeping my ears open and training with Jo.


	4. Chapter 4

I missed the green streaks in my hair in my once black now brown hair, I also missed the make-up and leather and my ice blue eyes that were now dark brown. But that wasn't part of Astrid's wardrobe. So it was all leggings and plaid which don't get me wrong it looked good and I liked it I just preferred the darker colors that I wasn't willing to wear on the chance I run into someone who knows me. And well I am extremely powerful I couldn't shapeshift. Well I could mess with tones, pigment and also make myself look like half a corpse but I can't make myself appear as someone else. It was my only way to make myself unrecognizable because well Riva is thought to be dead by all those that aren't Azazael or Gabriel, Hel was anything but silent among the none humans. I was helping Ellen around the roadhouse when Sam and Dean walked.

"Sorry, he's, we're... kind of on a bit of a timetable."

"Everything alright Dean?" I asked.

"Ya we just need to talk to Ash."

"Ok well if it is alright with you two is it fine if I tag along on the next case. I need to get out into the field again." I told him.

"If you are sure." I then waited for Ash to find the file well I packed my bag and looked at the thick file Azazael gave me. Andrew Gallagher a kid who could control minds same as his twin brother who he doesn't know he had. When we were in the car, me in the back seat, I asked what was going on.

"Short answer Sam has visons that have a connection to the demon that killed Mom, at first just dreams now they are happening when they are awake. We ran into another kid, Max Miller, whose Mom died the same way. He could control objects and was using it to kill."

"Oh," I mumbled.

"Astrid, what your problem?" Dean asked.

"Nothing, just worried. Got any idea what caused it?"

"Nope."

"Great, well tell me about this other kid." Sam then went on to explain what I already knew about Gallagher.

"Got a birth certificate?" I asked.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Well there has to be a reason that the demon chose these families, right so maybe there is something in the family history or something. I just can't see this being random," I explained. In all honesty I was trying to find the point of this all. Sam was supposed to be the vessel why bother with the others. Azazael is doing this like everything he does, on blind faith. And I wasn't getting anything out of Dad.

"I'll talk to Ash about it." We just kept driving till we got into town which then they changed into suits. Well they went to talk to Andy's old boss I sat at a table near by looking at family history. After we found what his van looked like it wasn't hard to find. Then we split up, me going with Dean as I couldn't think of a reason to go with Sam. So Dean and I followed Andy in the Impala well Sam followed the Doc. We followed him till he stopped the van and got out to talk to us. After a round of Heys things started to get weird.

"This is a cheery ride."

"Yeah, thanks," Dean said.

"Man, the '67? Impala's best year if you ask me. This is a serious classic."

"Yeah. You know, he just rebuilt it, too," I told him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, can't let a car like this one go," Dean told him.

"Damn straight. Hey. Can I have it?" The way his voice changed at the end proved a few thing but most importantly that he knew how to use his power but wasn't that far along.

"Sure, man." Dean got out of the car.

"What the hell Dean?" I asked playing dumb.

"Get out," Andy commanded in the same voice. I knew that I only had a split second to make my choice but there really wasn't one. I know his powers wouldn't work on Sam and that they would find out about Andy's twin eventually so I stayed.

"No."

"What?" he was confused.

"I said no. Whatever mojo you are working it doesn't seem to affect me. Drive and I will explain what I know." And he did drive away leaving a very confused Dean

"Talk," he ordered.

"No need to be so bossy. My name is Astrid, and I have the ability to read people's thoughts and emotions. I am trying to find out why this is happening to us. Now I know of four cases where a mother died on their kid's six month in a nursery fire. Myself, a dead kid named Max, you and my brother Sam. I have been trying to find a connection but I only have two points of data and your birth records are sealed, hard copy only. So want to help me get into the record office so we can find out what is going on," I explained.

"You are crazy."

"How is what I said any less crazy then you being able to control minds?" I asked.

"Well then let's go." It wasn't too much longer after that that I got a call from Sam.

"What's up Sammy?" I answered.

"What's up? Are you serious Astrid? He is a murder and you decided that taking a drive with him would be the best idea?"

"Look I know what I'm doing and I'm not sure he is. I'm following a lead and I will hit you back when I know more. Stay safe Sam." And with that I hung up.

"What was that about?"

"Brother just thinks I'm being reckless but well it may seem like it now what I'm doing is actually thought though and if Sam is right then I will have a bullet in you faster then you could say reckless. By the way chill out I can feel your fear." The rest of the ride was pretty quiet. Andy got us into the place no problem. That was when I got yet another call this time from Dean.

"ello."

"You still with Andy?"

"Yup."

"Then I couldn't have been him. I need you to ask Andy if he has ever heard of Holly Beckett."

"Yo Andy have you ever heard of a Holly Beckett?"

"Never heard of her," he told me.

"He has never heard of her why you asking?"

"Cause was mind controlled into killing herself."

"So that makes two victims. Well Andy can't be killing them, I've had eyes on him the whole time. Well we are in the record office. I will hit you up once I know more."

"Victims?" Andy asked.

"Holly Beckett and Dr. Jennings we're mind controlled into killing themselves. And before you start trying to defend yourself I know it ain't you." After looking through the files I found something.

"Well that is something," I mumbled more to myself then Andy.

"What?"

"Holly Beckett gave birth at the age of eighteen on your birthday and she gave birth to twins. Well you went to the Gallaghers he went to the Weems. He's got a local address."

"He's here?"

"Ya and we are about to get a look at him." the second I got a look at the photo I picked up and dialed Sam.

"He…"

"Sam It's the kid from the coffee shop. Webber." I cut him off.

"You sure?"

"Ya he's Andy's twin. Just get eyes on him and I will meet you there." I then hung up on him and headed to the coffee shop where we meet up with Sam and Dean.

"Thank god! Oh. I'm sorry, baby. I'll never leave you again." I rolled my eyes at Dean.

"Let's leave your concerning connection to your car till later. Is he in there?" I asked.

"Yes so how are you wanting to play this?" Dean asked.

"It's just like any other case, I suggest we either follow him home or we make it look like a mugging gone wrong."

"Wait are you suggesting that we kill him?" Andy asked.

"What else are we supposed to do? Hand him over to the cops and say lock him up he kills with the power of his mind. No we take him out like we would anything else. It don't matter that he was born human he is a monster that need to be dealt with," I explained in ice cold tone.

"Astrid you are talking about killing someone."

"I know that Sam but he has already killed two people. Look if you don't want to help me then fine but nobody else can deal with it." I then went to get my bag out of the trunk.

"And what if it was Sam? He are also a part of whatever the demon is planning." Dean asked.

"Sam going cold blooded murder no way, look I can move now and take him out or I could wait till he kills Andy's ex. The choice is yours." Being blunt was my only real option I had. This kid was a nasty piece of work and well I may not care for the chick but he could hurt Sam or Dean and I didn't need angels to show up before it was the time.

"Wait he is planning on killing Trac?" Andy asked.

"How could you possibly know that?" Dean asked at the same time.

"Well it is the next logical option. Both the Doc and Holly played an important part in keeping him and Andy apart. Tracy also could have a part in that if you think about especially if he wants Andy all to himself. Trust me on this one, this guy will kill her." It was true but reading the boy's mind helped with figuring his next move.

"There is a chance that he won't. So I'm going to need more then some facts and your gut feeling." Sam told me.

"You wanna know what fine if you want to try to find another solution, try to talk to the guy. Then be my guest. If the girl dies it's on your head." And I stormed off with my bag over my shoulder. Sure I then turned invisible and watched them. They ended up going into the coffee shop after closing time and tried to talk. Almost got the girl and Dean killed but then Andy killed his brother. It was after that that the boys started blowing up my phone. I of course waited a while. I knew that I let my emotions get the better of me and that could have cost me any place with Sam and that would put him in even more danger. Even if I didn't see Sam as family I owed it to Gabe to protect his son. I knew that these next few years would be an emotional roller-coaster that would likely end with either me, Sam, Dad and Gabe's deaths or with Dean's. And that wasn't even taking into account the human's that will be caught in the crossfire but I am a selfish person who would not watch my Dad rot in a cell and even though none on my side would truly want to fight we had to. If not for self-defense then for what Michael and his attack dog did


	5. Chapter 5

I placed a tracker to monitor the boys. I knew that I could keep it up for about a week without fully draining myself. Well I maybe more powerful then my Dad and possibly Michael but keeping a trace, especially ones that have a mental link to me, drains people and I too have my limits. I ended up heading to Vortex. The name makes it sound like it is a hotel or something. It is a pocket demission for a wide variety of non-humans. Things were pretty good there all things considered. Sure we had are fair share of fights but nobody has died in years. The place was basically a small city, we had everything a normal one would have, bars, school system, stores. Hell we even had small hospital, sure it was rarely used but we have one. Sure at times it was hard to sustain a place like this but it was worth it. The people here just wanted to live. I spent only two days before my "Dad Loki" found out I was there and showed up at Cora's Den. Not my usual place of choice but it was low profile and I was less likely to draw attention.

"You know it is sad to drink alone, especially in a place like this." I heard a voice I could place anywhere from behind me.

"Look I got it covered so can you let me wallow in peace about how much we have fucked up the world."

"Well what kind of father would I be if I left my obviously upset daughter in a strip club well she is getting drunk?" He asked well sitting down beside and summoning up a glass of something.

"The type that people would expect from the god of mischief."

"That hurts. It really does but do you really think that drink alone here will honestly make you feel better. Cause it won't. So if you don't want my help then go blow off some steam or something. Last time I heard Laverna was causing some problems in Alberta or you could always suck up your pride and fix things with Sliepnir. I'm sure that either would love to see you again." He suggested.

"How about for tonight we gorge on junk food and watch movies that are epically wrong well making stupid jokes and then maybe tomorrow I will track Laverna down and have some fun." He just smirk before flying us both to his place where we just watched movies and ate junk food. It had been too long since the two of us had done something like this and I knew it would be a long time before it would happen again. So that was how one night turned into two days of being lazy watching movies and playing games. It almost seemed normal. Just a girl spending time with her uncle/friend. I knew my relationship with Gabe was weird. I would call him uncle and a lot of people see him as my dad but he was also the only person I could truly be me around. Who I'm not always lying to. So ya he was family in everyway that matters but he was also my best friend.

After that I spent two, three days. Taking the high and mighty down a peg with Laverna. I would have spent more time with my friend, clubbing, tricking and just having fun but then got word from my tracer that Sam was in jail.

"Laverna I would love to stay, and I'm having a blast but something has come up and I have to clean up the mess," I told her well chugging my drink.

"Your Dad or problem in Hel?" she asked.

"Extended family," I told her.

"Then I wish you luck. Don't die."

"I'll try not to," I laughed as I headed out of the bar. I knew that she though I meant something was happening with the other Norse Deities. Loki helped me and Gabe in, he helped us hide are grace and tap into the type of magic they use. Hel was all to willing to let me become her, having someone that she could talk to often but without having to those meets plus I helped her out ever now and then. Once I was out of sight I flew to Baltimore, Maryland. I had no real idea how I was going to get them out of this one short of ether messing every minds up or scaring them to the point that they would know what is really out there. So I just stayed invisible around Sam till a cop came in and I just listened. I gathered that they thought Dean killed someone but then she went on about how she knew Sam.

"You're twenty three years old, no job, no home address. Your mother died when you were a baby, your father's whereabouts are unknown, your twin sister Astrid enrolled at Crawford hall till she left a few months back. Well then there's the case of your brother Dean. Whose demise was, well, just a little bit exaggerated. Feel free to jump in whenever you like. Shy? No problem. I'll keep going. Your family moved around a lot when you were a kid. Despite that, you were a straight-A student. Got into Stanford with a full ride. Then about a year ago there was a fire in your apartment. One fatality. Jessica Moore, your girlfriend. After she died, you fell off the grid. Left behind everything." She then went on to try to get Sam to turn on Dean and that they caught Dean red handed. Sam then went to tell some BS story. But I had the names of victims. So I moved through the station to the morgue. This was one of times that it was helpful to have the ability to knock people out and alter memories. They still had the bodies as it was open case. They both had these strange bruises on their wrists. Something smelled and not of sulfur. If it was a ghost it was likely connected to the family not a place or object. Sure there were cases where ghosts could do stuff like that though summoning them. But after heading to looking over the actual case file it almost confirmed that a ghost was involved. Sure the tapes could have been altered but bruises like those don't just appear and was no time to tie her up, let her struggle, then kill and remove them before Dean or the police showed. I mean she could have be made to make the call but that likely means human or something that killed for fun. But there were signs of it being a ghost too. Including this DANASHULPS.

I was just about to leave the station when a cop showed up in the office I was in. He couldn't see me but he defiantly noticed that the file wasn't where it was supposed to be. I was just going to leave and let the guy just think he forgot that he left it on his desk but then I noticed it. The taint in his soul. He was hellbound but he didn't make a deal. It caught my interest. So I decided dig around his head. See if worth killing him. It didn't take long for me to realise he was the killer. Killed his friend, his friend's wife and a drug dealer to cover up a mess he got himself into. And he was planning on using Dean as a scapegoat. Sam had apparently escaped so I stayed with the cop to see what he was doing cause Clair obviously wasn't killing anyone. The cop was the dangerous one so I would wait till I got a shot. I couldn't just kill him. That would only make things worse so I would wait till the moment is perfect. Well as perfect as you can get. So I set up a trace on Sam. Well I followed the cop till about two-ish. He stormed through the station grabbing Dean and saying that he was being transferred. I knew what he was planning so I road along with them and the second he stopped I went to go and appear in the brush. Hiding a motorcycle and pulling out a gun. The second Sheridan pulled his gun on Dean I was planning on shooting but Sam and some chick showed. So I let the girl try to talk him down despite the fact that I knew that it was no real use. He was trying to convince her that he was doing the right thing. Then she started to lower her gun and I shot him in his abdomen. He went down, not dead but on the ground. The other three looked panicked as I walked out from where I was so that he was staring up at me. My gun aimed at his head.

"Please don't," he coughed out.

"Nobody gets away with hurting my family," I told him before I pulled the trigger. I then turned to the girl. "Are we going to have a problem officer?"

"Astrid what are you here?" Dean asked.

"You honestly think that I would let you two muttonheads alone. Please you two would be dead in a week. But I will ask you again officer are we going to have a problem?" I questioned her.

"He confessed and was about to kill your brother. I'll say I shot him. Your brother's cases were screw up. I can get them thrown out but the St. Louis murder charges? That's another story. I can't help you. Unless... I just happened to turn my back, and you walked away. I could just tell them that the suspects escaped."

"Thank you," I said.

"Just keep on doing what you are doing." Dean then asked where his car is and I told them I'd meet them out the impound lot before riding out on the bike. I knew that we were going to have a long talk and my side of it would be mainly lies.


	6. Chapter 6

After we got the hell out of dodge and got to some back road motel. Getting a single two person room and blowing up an air mattress both of the boys looked at me for an explanation.

"Look I know that I may have lost all faith you have in me but that kid was bad news and I'm not going to hate on you guys for not listen to me. Though that wasn't the only reason I drifted into the shadows was because I was sure that it would be only a matter of time before you realized the truth," I explained.

"Truth? Truth about what?" Dean asked.

"What can you do?" Sam questioned before I could answer.

"At first I just got feelings. I could read people better then I had ever. I could feel other emotions in a way that was overwhelming but with some work I was able to block it out. Figure out what was my feeling and what were others. Then it got worst. I started hearing people's thoughts. Great for poker bad for just about everything else. Now before you ask I can feel the other's emotions but not their thoughts. Though it seems I can read any other humans just fine. And Dean no, I will not guess what you are thinking." What I told them was basically the truth. Having any ability takes time and will likely blow up in your face at least once.

"Why the hell are you only tell us this now?" Dean questioned anger clear in his voice.

"Because I didn't want to be seen as a freak. I was scared that not only that Dad would wash his has of me even more then he already had and I didn't want to lose you two. You two are family to me and ya we argue, we fight, we even stop talking to each other but we are still family and that has nothing to do with DNA. I should have told you but I didn't. There is nothing I can do can change that. So I guess the question now is am I still welcome or not?" I knew that I would be sticking around no matter what and as much as I would hate to go back to the boredom that is watching I cared about both of them. John I had no problem with his soul being dragged to hell. And that was when the idea struck me. Maybe I could break John to the point that he would break the first seal. Then putting a stop to this stupid battle royal. They made a plan with me on the back burner. I didn't know who to be more pissed with Azazel or Dad. I would train Sam. But to do so properly I would have to a get Gabriel on board, b I would have to find a way to hide Sam's grace, and c I would have to get him away from Dean. My thoughts were cut off by Sam.

"Astrid I get that you were afraid but we are in this together," he reassured ne.

"Alright let's get some shut eye before we hit the road tomorrow." Once they were both asleep I made sure they would stay as such. Then I went back to Gabriel's house. He was sitting the black leather couch reading some book.

"What's happen now?" he asked not looking up from the book.

"You make it sound like I only show up for business or when something go terribly wrong. Can't a girl just appear randomly at her favorite uncle's place no questions ask?" I asked after sitting in the matching chair sideways, legs over the armrest.

"With you in recent years? No way in hell."

"True, true. I have a plan. It will make sure Sam doesn't end up accidently getting exposed or killed by demons. But you ain't gonna like it." I paused for a second to see if he would respond but all I gout was him looking up from his book. "Sam is an adult. It's time to give him the choice. He has the right to know what he is, who you are. Look we can hook him up with one of those bracelets that make him look human. But if you allow me to do this then I will be able to work towards releasing my Dad. I know that we should be trying to hold off the apocalypse for as long as we can but we can't hold it off forever. I say it is better that it happens on are terms then on Michael's. I truly believe I can break John so he will break the first seal. Sam needs to know before that first seal is broken."

"I know." He mumbled.

"So how do you want to play this? I can see two possible options that would have the least likely chance to back fire. Both involve me getting him away from Dean then telling him. Dean can't know at least not yet if ever. Thought the question after that is when do you want to get involved?"

"You know that we both can't just drop off the face of the earth. People just assume you are in Hel but I can't just disappear like that. Someone would see it as odd." He was right of course. I can do the whole disappearing act because there have been times that I spent years with not a word. Loki was different. He would go to the parties, would almost constantly be up to something. I was well know and to a lot of deities recognizable I was known to barely show up when my pretense was needed. There was truly a small group that could deal with me but most of those people were just as hard to deal with.

"Alright how much do you want me to tell him about you cause he will want answers."

"Just tell him the truth. Though you may want to leave out who your Dad is out of it," he suggested.

"I was planning on it. I'm going to have him distrusting and angry of me enough without mentioning that Lucifer is my dad. But if you agree with that I would like to ask one question before I leave to talk to bitch one and bitch two. Why are you all of the sudden agreeing with me that Sam needs to know? Less then two weeks ago you were fully against the thought so what changed your mind?" I questioned.

"Cause I know how much an angel can throw logic to the wind when it comes to their kids." I knew what he wasn't saying. The war that lead to Dad being locked away lasted a lot longer then most people think. Things were pretty much the same till the point of Cain. My Dad just wanted the mark gone but then Michael came for him. He was able to hide for a time but then me and my twin came along. No mother, it was just the three of us and uncle Gabe. We stayed safe for fourteen years. Then well Dad was out Michael broke the wards. He went into a fight blind in a hopes to save us. It didn't work.

"Alright then I will text you once I know more and if I'm successful in getting these demons to fall to my plans and don't worry I have no intention of telling them the truth." I then left to talk to Azazel at my penthouse in LA.

"Riva you wished to speak with me." He said. I then sat down and snapped up a glass of red wine and putting my boots on the table. I signaled for him to sit.

"Yes. I know that most of this plan was mostly you and Lilith. Sam is the one we need and I know that you were just following orders and keeping me out of it because I wanted some time off. But I'm back in the game now and I have looked at the file and the whole plan. It is a good plan but now that you have someone that is not just a non-demon but has the trust of the vessel. I can open that gate and close it whenever we need to but before we even think about that we need to break John and drive a wedge between the brothers. The Croatoan virus could work if he is immune as you say but if you are wrong it could destroy everything so make absolutely sure that this is the case. When we do drive that wedge in I will slowly get him hooked on demon blood meaning I will need some but we can get a low level loyalist to drain some traitor. Then I will work on John after that as I feel like it would be best to have Sam somewhat hooked before we break the first seal. So what are your take on my plan? And please give me your honest opinion." I told him.

"It does sound like it would be quicker but what do we do with the others?" He questioned.

"Most of them I say we keep topside, let them cause chaos. I will take out the ones that could mess with are plans but I see no reason to get rid of them. So once you are sure that it won't kill Sam then send me a message and I will set it up. Doing something like this in the real world could draw unwanted attention. I know a guy that set us up a pocket demission. Plus it would be way easier to clean up. We don't want pure chaos, not yet anyway." I had absolutely no intent to use the virus but that was not something he need to know. Then I was back in the hotel and got a few hours of sleep before waking the boys.


	7. Chapter 7

We only had one case before Azazel contacted me. Crossroads demon. The demon may not be as loyal as Azazel but it didn't really matter. Even if she didn't want to give up the contract I could have either destroyed her and the hound or have just ordered the hound to stop as they are loyal to my dad and me first. But she gave into the order. Waiting till the near last minute. Of course Dean asked me what she said but all I told him was that I wouldn't trust a word that came out of the red eyed bitch's mouth. Then we packed up quick and headed to River Grove, Oregon. They spent a great deal of time arguing in the car but all that stopped once I spoke up.

"Look we can argue all we want it but it will do no good." Right as we were getting close to the town I flipped us over to the pocket demission version made mainly by Gabriel. I knew he was pretending to be a Sergeant. Sure I would have been able to do so by myself but he wanted to be there encase something went wrong. Who was I to tell him no. Once we got out of the car Dean and Sam were about to pull me over to talk to someone from Sam's vison.

"Hey guys how about you go talk to people well I go pick up so food. I mean we kinda just dropped everything. I don't know about you two but I'm hungry so I'm going to go find a place. I text you options when I find a place." I know that it would eventually lead them to the Tanner house which would get the ball rolling. They know that I could read minds so they would be able to use that to see if the boy had the virus. I needed to see if Dean would actually waste the guy. So I started to play my part as the Doctor. So after they were out of sight I changed my appearance and headed to the clinic and waited. Summoning a raven to follow them. They eventually showed up with an infected Beverly and a dead Mr. Tanner.

"Dr. Lee," the assistant Pam yelled. I then rushed in.

"Bring her in," I told Sam.

"Okay," he mumbled. Pam leaded Sam and Beverly into a back room with me following. Dean enters, carrying the body of Mr. Tanner hoisted over his shoulders as I returned.

"Is that…" I questioned.

"Mr. Tanner?"

"Was he attacked too?" I asked like I had no clue what was going on.

"Uh . . . no, actually, he did the attacking and then he got himself shot."

"Shot?" I questioned.

"Yeah," he said as thought it was no big deal.

"And who are you?"

"U.S. Marshal. I'd show you my badge, but uh . . ."

"Oh. Sorry. Bring him back here." I showed him to a room where we could examine them. I then stated to treat the injured illusion well listen to what happened.

"Wait, you said Jake helped him? Your son Jake?" I questioned.

"They beat me. Tied me up," she said after nodding.

"I don't believe it," Pam mumbled.

"Pam. Beverly . . . do you have any idea why they would act this way? Any history of chemical dependency?" I questioned.

"No, of course not. I don't know why. One minute they were my husband and my son. And the next, they had the devil in them." I knew a line like that would get them thinking. They started to argue and since I knew that that could very well I decided to intervene. Making sure that they could hear the click of the heels I was wearing.

"How's the patient?" Sam asked.

"Terrible! What the hell happened out there?"

"We don't know," Dean told me.

"Yeah? Well, you just killed my next door neighbor."

"We didn't have a choice," Dean explained

"Maybe so, but we need the county Sheriff. I need the coroner…"

"Phones are down," Sam told me.

"I know, I tried. Tell me you have a police radio in the car?"

"Yeah we do. But it crapped out just like everything else." Dean explained.

"I don't understand what is happening," I lied.

"How far is it to the next town?" Dean questioned.

"It's about forty miles down to Sidewinder," I told him knowing that they be stopped.

"All right, I'm gonna go down there, see if I can find some help." Dean clapping SAM on the shoulder "My partner'll stick around, keep you guys safe."

"Safe from what?" I asked letting fear into my tone

"We'll get back to you on that," He told me before he left. I then headed to examine Mr. Tanner. After taking samples I looked at his blood knowing what I would fine.

"Huh," I mumbled.

"What?" Sam questioned.

"His lymphocyte percentage is pretty high. His body was fighting off a viral infection."

"Really? What kind of virus?" He asked.

"Can't say for sure."

"Do you think an infection could have made him act like that?"

"None that I've ever heard of. I mean, some can cause dementia, but not that kind of violence. And besides, I've never heard of one that did this to the blood," I told her.

"Did what?" he questioned.

"There's this . . . weird residue. If I didn't know better I'd say it was sulfur."

"Sulfur," he mumbled. I then decided to go talk to Beverly knowing that it would lead to an attack. This whole thing was so boring. Sure I had taken on rolls of others before but the punch line usually happened by now or I was getting enjoyment out of watching them squirm by now but they didn't even know that they were being tricked. That made this boring. Like it was boring to watch when my mind linked illusions needed a break. So I asked the fake woman a few medical questions before it told me that I could take a blood sample and she attacked. Throwing me before going after Sam. I was pretending to be shaken up before I took a blood sample. I was looking through the microscope as Pam huddles against the far wall.

"What if we all have it? What if we all go crazy?" Pam questioned.

"You've got to stay calm. All we can do is wait. The Marshal's bringing help," I told her.

"I can't, I . . . I've got to go." She started to leave.

"Pam!" I yelled

"No, you don't understand. My boyfriend's out there, I gotta make sure he's okay." She walked out with Sam close behind her. Dean would back soon, hopefully with Gabriel. I would love to share the boredom. I barely said anything as they went to go and kill Beverly. After that Pam dropped a vile getting infected freaking out over it. They then started to argue about leaving which was impossible. They then started to question Duane. Then I pointed out he was bleeding. Which started an argument till Sam turned to me.

"Doc? Any way to know for sure, any test?" He asked.

"I've studied Beverly's bloodwork backwards and forwards…"

"My mom!" Duane cut me off but I payed it no mind.

"It took three hours for the virus to incubate. The sulfur didn't appear in the blood until then, so . . . no, there'd be no way of knowing. Not until after Duane turns," I explained.

"Dean, I gotta talk to you. Now." Dean and Sam left the room as Gabriel tied up Duane. Dean came back in a few minutes later. Gun drawn.

"No, you're not gonna . . . No, no, I swear it's not in me!" Duane pleaded.

"Oh God. We're all gonna die," Pam said.

"Maybe he's telling the truth," Gabriel pretending to be Mark suggested.

"No, he's not him, not anymore," Dean told us.

"Stop it! Ask her, ask the doctor! It's not in me!" Duane kept pleading.

"I . . . I can't tell," I told him stuttering to seem like I was unsure.

"Please, don't. Don't, please. I swear, it's not in me, it's not in me, I swear, I, I swear it's not in me. No, don't," Duane sobbed.

"I got no choice." Dean told him. The moment feel like it was longer then it truly was. Was Dean so lost that he would kill without proof? This was just supposed to be a way to separate the boys for a while. It wasn't supposed to show if we could trust Dean or not. Dean pointing the gun at Duane with his finger hovering over the trigger, Duane sobbing, the others watching in tense silence. Dean trembles, hesitates, and finally lowers the gun with a grimace.

"Damn it!" He muttered to himself. Leaving the room. Duane pants in relief as he does. After about four hours I comment on how he hasn't turned asking if I could let him go. Which Sam allowed. Sam tried to question Dean on why he didn't pull the trigger but he was brushed off told to get more alcohol. It didn't take long for Pam to attack Sam. Getting he shot but not before 'infecting' Sam. We then all moved to the examination room where I bandaged him up his chest wound. Sam was sitting on the stool. His eyes are down, and he looks near tears. The others surround him, Dean pacing angrily.

"Doc, check his wound again, would you?... Doctor!" Dean anger was clear.

"What's she need to examine him for? You saw what happened," Gabriel argued. Sure he would never actually let him hurt Sam but for some reason he was arguing for Sam death. I sent him a side glance as to ask what you are doing before turning back to Sam.

"Did her blood actually enter your wound?" I questioned.

"Come on, of course it did!" Gabriel said as though it was the only answer.

"We don't know that for sure." Dean argued.

"We can't take a chance," Duane told him.

"You know what we have to do," Gabriel said looking at Dean.

"Nobody is shooting my brother," he said in a tone that said no arguing.

"He isn't gonna be your brother much longer. You said it yourself," Duane reminded him.

"Nobody is shooting anyone!" Dean was defiantly reaching the end of his rope.

"You were gonna shoot me!" Duane yelled.

"You don't shut your pie-hole, I still might!" Dean threatened.

"Dean, they're right. I'm infected, just give me the gun and I'll do it myself," Sam told him.

"Forget it," Dean told in his big brother tone.

"Dean, I'm not gonna become one of those things." You could hear the pain and fear in his voice it broke my heart.

"Sam, we've still got some time." Dean was stubborn want to protect his brother. I guess the question is what would he do if he wasn't his brother.

"Time for what? Look, I understand he's your brother, and I'm sorry, I am. But we gotta take care of this." Gabriel pulls out his handgun.

"I'm gonna say this one time… you make a move on him, you'll be dead before you hit the ground. You understand me? I mean, do I make myself clear?!" Dean Threatened.

"And if he wasn't your Brother? If he was anyone else he'd have a bullet in his head. I get he is your brother but sometimes we have to give up the few to save the many. Can you honestly say that if he wasn't your brother that he would still be alive?" I questioned him.

"Forget it," he told me.

"Then what are we supposed to do?!" Gabriel asked. Dean tosses him his keys.

"Get the hell out of here, that's what. Take my car. You've got the explosives, there's an arsenal in there. You two go with him. You've got enough firepower to handle anything now." Well maybe we can learn something from today.

"What about you?" Gabriel asked.

"Dean, no. No. Go with them. This is your only chance! Think about Astrid. You stay here with me then she is left all alone." A guilt trip. Sam was really willing to do that to get rid of Dean.

"For all we know Astrid is dead, she had a single clip and was all alone. She maybe good but she is rusty. You're not gonna get rid of me that easy." Thanks for the vote of confidence Dean.

"No, he's right. Come with us." When Dean made no move or word Gabriel backed off. "Okay, it's your funeral." The three of us started to leave without another word. I listen Sam and Dean from outside. I heard Dean admit that he is tired of the life, how he doesn't want to keep going. My name came up a few more times as a way to convince Dean to leave but he wouldn't move for it. I then banged on the door telling them to come look outside. After that we waited till morning when I told Sam that he was clean and so were the other samples. Not long after that everyone left and I flipped us back to the real world. Where I call Sam.

"Astrid?" He questioned.

"Where the hell are you guys I have been trying to get a hold of you for the last hour. Where are you guys and what do you want, I'm at an average fast food joint."

"Wait what are you talking about, how to you survive?" He questioned.

"Survive what? Dude what did you two do in the last hour to piss off whatever we are hunting?"

"Last hour. We have been in town for over a day," He told me.

"Did something screw with your noggin? It's October 24th and it is four. We've been in town for an hour. Look just come to Lee's Chicken. It is on Ashtree Street. It is hard to miss. See you in a bit." I then hung up and waited. They showed ten twenty minutes later.

"What the hell?" Dean asked.

"Just explain to me what happened." And they did. Even to a hunter the story probably would sound crazy. "Well that is something. So are we wanting to get out of town or are we wanting to Stake out the Tanner's house?" After a day we finally left town.


	8. Chapter 8

"So are we going to talk about it?" Sam asked well we were driving to who knows where.

"Talk about what?" Dean played stupid.

"You know what I am talking about. That what you said you were tired of the job. And that it wasn't just because of Dad," Sam explained.

"Forget it," he told Sam.

"No, I can't. No way," Sam argued.

"Come on man, I thought we were both going to die, you can't hold that over me." Dean made up an excuse.

"No, no, no, no. You can't pull that crap with me, man. You're talking." Well the truth can't stay hidden forever.

"And what if I don't?"

"Then I guess I'll just have to keep asking until you do." welp they are both being stubborn. This could very well go on for hours.

"I don't know, man. I just think maybe we ought to . . . go to the Grand Canyon," Dean suggested.

"What?" I was right there with Sam and I knew what John told him.

"Yeah, you know, all this driving back and forth across country, you know I've never been to the Grand Canyon? Or we could go to T.J. Or Hollywood, see if we can bang Lindsey Lohan."

"You're not making any sense," Sam told him.

"I just think we should take a break from all this. Why do we gotta get stuck with all the responsibility, you know? Why can't we live life a little bit?" He asked.

"Why are you saying all this?" Sam countered with. Dean shock his head, turning away. "No, no, no, no, Dean. You're my brother, all right? So whatever weight you're carrying, let me help a little bit."

"I can't. I promised." That is when I decided to jump in.

"Dean, Sam has the right to know," I told him from the backseat.

"Know what?" Sam questioned. Dean then pulled over and turned to me.

"How do you know?"

"Look well I try to block other people's thoughts and emotions things still slip through the cracks," I lied.

"How long?"

"Since Dad's funeral," I explained.

"Would you two please stop talking as though I'm not here?" But Sam's request fell on deaf ears.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I was hoping that you respected and trusted us enough to tell us yourself but that obviously ain't happening and like he would have believed me. Saying that you kept this from him," I explained.

"This wasn't about that."

"Maybe not but you still lied about what dad told you. That you either had to save Sam or kill him. Dean you didn't even question that order. You are still follow orders blind. You act as though he could never be wrong. You have no clue what is going on and I get that you are scared but you are trying to fight a battle you know nothing about." It was then that Sam jump in.

"What you talking about? Did Dad really say that?" He questioned. I could see the pleading in his eyes hoping that it was a lie or that I understood wrong.

"Sammy…" He trailed off.

"Dean, tell me the truth." Sam demanded.

"Ya it's true," He whispered.

"Dean how could you not have told me this?

"Because it was Dad, and he begged me not to. Plus Astrid didn't tell you either." Dean defended himself.

"Who cares?! Take some responsibility for yourself, Dean! You had no right to keep this from me! And Astrid is right, it should have come from you."

"You think I wanted this? Huh? I wish to God he'd never opened his mouth. Then I wouldn't have to walk around with this screaming in my head all day." Dean playing the victim, why was I not surprised.

"Look From what I understand you two have had a long a long day let's just find a motel or something get some rest and we can talk in the morning." We did do that and just as expected Sam started to sneak out. I followed him out.

"Where you going Sammy?" I asked.

"Astrid I just need to clear my head for a while, find out more about these kids."

"I know. It's time you know the truth." I then grabbed his arm and flew us to the cabin on my island. The living room to be specific. And as expected he started to freak out going for his gun. "Sam I get that you are freaking out but I mean no harm. If my goal was to kill you I could have done so thousands of times over the years but you need to know the truth and more importantly you deserve it. I've tried to not lie as much as I could but I have had to a lot to keep my promise but that end now I promise from this point forward the truth and nothing but the truth. Sam all I ask is that you hear me out, let me tell you everything I can, and if at the end you still want me gone then you will never see me again. Please just sit with me and let me tell you why," I pleaded before sitting on of the chairs. Before signalling for him to sit on the one across from me. He kept the gun on me but did sit.

"Talk," he ordered.

"Ok first things first as you have probably guessed my name is not Astrid nor am I your sister, at least not by blood. In all honesty I haven't used my birth name in a very long time, even among those who know it. Most know me as Riva or as Hel," I gave a pause to see if he would say anything but once it became clear that he wasn't I continued. "I am both a Norse goddess and a Nephilim. Half human, half angel. I have been hunted since the second I was found out. You see Nephilim are seen as abominations and are hunted along with their angelic parent. Now would you like me to tell you things in any particular order or do you wish me to go from least likely to have you explode at me to most likely?"

"Why pretend to be are sister?" He questioned.

"To protect you. Look I didn't even know the full truth about how much danger you were in. That is mainly my fault. It was my job to protect you but I have been out of the loop for quite some time. You see there is a plot that has been millennia in the making. This plot could very well decide the fate of the world. I'm sure that you know the general story of what happened with Lucifer. Both heaven and hell want him to be freed from his cage. Once I found out you and Dean were involved I started poking around. Despite being what I am I still have some contacts in the higher ups. Sam what I'm about to tell you can't leave this room, not even Dean can know or best case you end up on the run worst you end up dead. Do you understand?" I knew there would be a blow up no matter what and Dean would eventually find out the truth Dean would freak. He is too much like his dad, seeing the world in black and white with all non-human being pure evil.

"Why should I listen to a thing you are saying? All you've done is lie and manipulate me."

"Look I wanted to tell you as soon as you turned eighteen but it wasn't my choice. Sam what I'm about to tell will turn your whole world upside down. It will change everything you thought you knew to the point that I doubt you will believe me despite it being the truth. Which is why I am going to show you but this will put you in a great deal of danger. Very few people know I'm alive and even fewer know the truth about you, it needs to stay that way for both of are families' sake. So do I have your word or will I have to do something that I would never do under normal circumstances?" I had no want keep him on the island by force but if it takes him hating me and turning my statuary into a prison to keep him and the rest of my family safe then so be it.

"If it could really hurt Dean then yes you have my word I will keep it to myself but if he need to know at any point I will tell." So he wants to barter, game on cuz.

"Counter offer only if his life is on the line or he has found out by himself but you can't make it obvious that something is different. I will not make you outright lie him or risk his life." I knew that he could break his word but I wasn't going to make him make an oath.

"Fine, I will only tell him as a last resort. Now show me what you need to." I then went over to him putting my hand for him to grab and when he did I pulled him to his feet before I let the scene around us change to us watching me knock on Mary's door all those years ago.

"Is this…" he trailed off.

"Your old house? Ya but be quite and pay attention."

"You." Mary said after she opened the door.

"Is that you? You knew my mom?" He was right I truly looked different, the longer gothic black jacket that ended right at my knees. My black shirt almost completely covered by the two pieced of black fabric that kept the coat done up with a silver zipper. Skin tight jeans and black wedges with studs, chains and a pentagram.

"Sh. I will explain later." I was kinda wierded out by watching myself.

"Hello Mary, would you be able to talk. It is a very urgent matter that I believe you could help us…" at her uneasy face I continued. "I promise that if you don't like what I have to say I will leave and never bother you or your family ever again." she then moved aside allowing other me to come in. Me and Sam following behind them.

"Who she mom?" a young Dean asked.

"She is an old friend." After we were away from the boy we started to talk.

"Well as you know I am not human, at least not fully. I'm a Nephilim, half angel half human, and I have been on the run for a very long time. The only reason I was able to survive was because of my uncle Gabe. You see the act of creating a Nephilim and being one is a huge crime. I've come to you because my cousin isn't as far as long as I was. He is but a baby well I was but a few years off of gaining my powers. You see Nephilim are basically human for the first sixteen years of life. We can't protect him so I am asking you to. I know that it is a lot to ask but if we are found out he would not be able to fight."

"How would you have me explain this to my husband and son?" She questioned.

"Well I can either alter their memories or you can say you wanted to adopt him and your husband agreed. The first one would be harder but safer well the second would be easier but riskier but I will sort out the paperwork for whatever you chose. We will both check in when we can even if you can't see us and when the time is right we will tell him the truth."

"I'll do it." she said after thinking it over.

"Thank you. You are doing something great for all three of us." Mary and past me did talk more but I skipped forward to the important parts Aka when Gabriel showed up.

"Gabe I know that this is extremely hard for you but it is our only choice. We keep him he grows up on the road, afraid with a complicated life. And before you say we could go to Vortex, we are known as pagan gods. Showing up with an angelic kid would raise problems. This is the best choice and it won't be forever. What is sixteen years for us?" He then slowly handed me my nameless baby cousin which I then handed to Mary.

"What is his name?" She asked well she looked at the boy.

"I hadn't thought of one," he mumbled.

"Well I was going to name my second child after my father, Samuel."

"That is a good name with a good meaning. Can I hold him one last time?" Mary looked at me as if to ask if it was a good idea. I gave her a nod and she hand him back to his dad.

"If you were to stay with me this world would see you broken if not dead, for what you were born for they believe your kind to be evil but that is not true. I will watch over you till the day you can come back to me, Sammy." It was then that I took us back. I sat back down and waited for him to say something. I knew I just dropped a lot of information on the boy, an adult in human terms but only a fledgling, if even that, in angelic terms. To find out your whole life isn't what you think it is, it would be hard for anyone. Add on the fact that John basically drilled into his mind that anything that isn't human is bad.

"I know that this is a lot to take in. If you want I can make some food well you process." All I got was a nod.


	9. Chapter 9

"Who is he and why did he give me up?" Sam asked from behind me as I made bacon and sausage mac and cheese.

"Your Dad? The first one is kind of complicated so I will answer the easier one first. He loves you and as much as it pained him to leave you he knew you would be safer with Mary. Well that would be true if it was any other family. You see if anyone found out the truth you would both be hunted and killed as I explained to Mary. After Mary's death we thought about taking you back but the reason why we did still remained. But once we realised John was becoming a hunter I became your sister in the name of keeping you safe. Always watching after you. Sam we may not be siblings by blood but despite you technically being my cousin, you are the little brother I never had. I'll always will been there to watch your six. I know I've kept things from you but I do care about you Sammy," I explained.

"Stop stalling," He demanded.

"Your Dad, as you know is an angel but he is much more then that. His name is Gabriel, as in the archangel, youngest of the big four. Most believe him to be dead as he hasn't been see by any angel since a little bit before Lucifer imprisonment and the small fact that Michael stabbed in the heart with his archangel blade. Since then he has fashioned himself a new name. As I became known as Hel my uncle became Loki. Well sort of. Loki and Hel are their own people, but Loki has his family problems and Hel prefers to stay locked in her castle and stay out of earth things. Not to say I don't help her rule. Neither me nor Gabe are the best of people, we are known for dishing out punishment as we see fit. I know that you may not agree with it but what we do is really not all that different from hunters."

"You have to understand how crazy this all sounds right?" He questioned.

"Ya and it gets crazier, you remember how I said you would have been safe in any other household?" he nodded. "Well that is the truth, if I knew what part your family had in the plan to start and finish the apocalypse. I never would have never left you there. There was always supposed to be a Samuel Winchester, but he was supposed to be Mary and John's kid by birth. He was supposed to do so much in their plan. He was supposed to be the one to open the cage and be Lucifer's vessel." I paused for a second for him to take it in.

"Ok that sounds like it could be a good thing."

"You would think so but in reality, it changes next to nothing. The first seal can still be broken as can the last. All it really does is make it hard for hell to win and before you say something that is a good thing Michael is no better then Lucifer, I watched as he killed a fifteeen-year-old, a fledgling, for no reason other then what she was. But enough with the doom and gloom. Your visions have nothing to do with what you are. I could take those are from you, but it is likely that the powers given to you by birth and you would have to learn how to use them. There is up and downs to both but for the upcoming fight it may be best for you to be at full strength and I would be willing to teach you. Though it is your choice and you don't have to make it now. If you wish to you can eat then head wherever you were going to go, I'll drop you off and give you the space you need if that is what you want, and I will stick with Dean," I told him.

"Ya I think that I need time." So after eating in awkward silence I flew him back to the hotel and watched him drive away. Once I was sure he couldn't see me I pulled out my phone and called one of the few people I trusted completely besides Gabe.

"Who is this?" the familiar voice asked. It almost hurt to hear it.

"Sleip it's Riva."

"What do you want?" he questioned, his usual sweet, joking or even scared voice I was used to was colder then Helheim.

"Look I get that you hate me, but I need something. I can't tell you much which I know will only make you angrier, but it is extremely important. Look, I have been avoiding you since I disappeared in the middle of the night at that cabin and that was wrong of me but if I tell you I'm terrified that I won't just lose you like I already have and have you hate but have you be afraid of me to. Though Sleipnir if you do this I promise you what is truly going on with me, with Heaven and Hell then we will talk in person after this is all done. Just do this one thing for me please. Well we have are problems, I like to think that I can still trust you as well it may not seem like it there only two people I trust more then you. I don't have anyone else I can ask," I pleaded with the deity.

"Re… you drop off the face of the earth and aren't just talking a month or two, we are talking years. Years of me wondering. Why did you run? Where did you go? Where you even alive? I know that those years really are nothing to us but you left that night and came back different. Always distracted, disappearing at weird times and not telling me where you kept going. That continued till you left and you didn't even give me a chance to offer you help in whatever was going on. You left a note, you said nothing but what you said in that stupid note. You better give me a good explanation when this is all said and done. What do you need me to do?"

"I'm going to send you a picture and a phone number, I need you to follow him. Keep him safe but try to not let in on that you are following him. You do this for me and we'll talk."

"Fine." Then he hung up. After sending him what he needed I went back into the hotel room and pretended to sleep till Dean woke.


	10. Chapter 10

I honestly didn't know what to think. Hearing from Riva for the first time in years gave me mixed feelings. I was so angry at her for leaving but so relived to hear her voice. Then there was the punch to my chest. Who was that guy? Though I guess it wouldn't take all that long to find out as there was a reason that she would come to one of us. We had made quite the interesting way of doing things. Vortex was more a monster place so us pagan tended to stay out of it. Gabriel and Riva did have a few contacts there and it was a great place to lay low there was also a network of deities that were friends that would lend a hand if need be. A group of outcasts and such that thier own pantheons would turn their backs on them and of course the trickster population. So, I used the systems that was set up in all the penthouses that we shared between all of us. Ran facial identification and a trace on the number. And I read up everything I could on Samuel Winchester as I waited for the trace to stop somewhere.

It did eventually stop at some random hotel. So, I put on an invisibility charm and teleported there following the boy. It was boring work and I hated that Riva asked me to do it. If she wanted some guy watched so bad why not do it herself or get some laky on it? Then he started get shot at. Riva was close I could sense that. Though a second too late could mean the boy's death. So, I moved to the roof the shooting was at. And with one movement I knocked the guy out. It took no time at all for Riva and some dude to show. The man drawing his gun on me, but Riva lowered hers and pushed his down.

"It's been awhile Phillip."

"Ya it has been. You ask me to look in on some dude and he ends up being shoot at. What the hell did you get yourself into?" I questioned.

"Ya well life had become a lot more interesting since I started to run with my brothers again but we can catch up later. What do we do with him? We can't let him go but he is human. So how do we deal with this without killing him? Dean how about you go check in Sammy well me and Phil load him into his car. Then we can talk about what we are going to do." Dean seemed uncertain, but he went any way. The second he was out of ear shot I piped up.

"Phillip? Real funny Re. What is going on?" I questioned.

"Like I said I will explain everything later but right now your name is Phillip, mine is Astrid and we met well I was in college on a break where we both ended up hunting the same vamp nest. I have two brothers Dean is older well Sam is my twin. We are friends who are your normal every day hunters. And we make the rest up after we go. For now, let's just get mister trigger happy into the trunk then figure how we are going to deal with him then we can deal with are one-hundred and one problems." In response I grabbed the man and Reva then teleported to the car and put him the trunk.

"Well look at that we have some time now." She just rolled her eyes at me.

"Look I will tell you everything I can. A lot of it is not my secret to tell but well we were away on our vacation at the cabin someone showed up at my door. They told me something that shook me and changed the game. For the first six months it was fine, we had dealt with it. But then the circumcises changed again and it demanded my full attention. I'm not going to lie and say I didn't have time off from it but as thing got tenser and tenser between us I ran. There is but one person that I trust more then you, but I couldn't tell you and I realised I had to choose. I love you Sleipnir. I love you with my whole being but I owed that person a lot no matter how many times they said I owed them nothing. My life is screwed up, messy and filled lies and half truths. I call my self a Nephilim, a Norse Goddess and a demon. None are the truth but none are lies as they are the truth one way or another. My mom was human, and my dad was an angel, I hear the prayers to Hel and my time in hell has warped anything human about me. So I guess I'm a Nephilim that hers prayers not meant for her…"

"Stop right there, never compare yourself to those scum. Yes, the years have damaged your soul but you are doing what ever you are doing for the right reasons. Michael deservers to pay, need to pay for his crimes. Those who abuse their status or power deserver no mercy. Ravina, you hate your birth name because of what it means, beauty of the sun. You claim to have changed it in your want to hide but that is a lie. You put on masks as easy as you breathe but you already had something to hide behind, you had no need to change your name. You don't feel like light or hope so you changed it. You say the second Phoenyx was killed Ravina died right there with her and if you believe that then fine change your name but you gave me hope when I felt like I would never know freedom and you were the light that showed me that my life was mine, not my Father's. You are beautiful inside and out no matter what mask you have on. And are certainly no demon. But sadly I think we may have to cut this conversation short as your brothers are coming Astrid." And sure enough the Winchester brothers were walking outside.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time, Sammy?" Riva asked.

"So how do you know, Phillip was it?" Sam deflected.

"We met a while back and spent some time together."

"Some time together?" Dean questioned.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. He had a ring on his finger before we killed any vamps."

"Astrid you are not allowed to tell anyone to get their mind out of the gutter," I told her.

"True but you know how it is, when I'm around anyone in your messed-up family my filter in non-existent. Talking about your family how are they doing? Have any new siblings on the way?" she asked with her signature smirk. I just rolled my eyes before responding.

"No."

"What about any of your other siblings? Are they expecting siblings any time soon?" She teased.

"None of my close relatives are expecting a new sibling," I rebuked her.

"Woah, since when do you not know how to take a joke?"

"It's been a long time," I told her.

"Not that long," She said almost sadly.

"But long enough. So what's the plan?" I asked directing the question at the boys. We all just stared at each other. Till Astrid broke the silence.

"I think that we should find some place that we can question him, then we can figure out what to do. At the very least figure out why he decided to use Sam as target practice. How about you two head to go get some supplies, rope, pintons, clothes, a water bottle, and a tube of water. Well the two of us go look for a place."

"No, me and Phillip can go together and find a place well Dean and Astrid go get the equipment," Sam countered.

"No, you go with Astrid," Dean told Sam.

"I'm feeling so loved. I don't care who I go with but we have to get a move on so Dean you are with me well Sam and Astrid go get what we need." It toke a bit more time but we all ended up splitting up, me and Dean in the impala well Astrid and Sam toke a snapped up car.


	11. Chapter 11

"So who is that guy really?" Sam asked the second I started to drive.

"What do you mean?" I played dumb.

"You honestly expect me to believe you that you just called some dude that you met on a random hunt? Plus, I didn't notice anyone. So, who was he really?"

"He was my husband, not to sure where we stand now. After I started disappearing we had a fight. I haven't seen him in over two decades. I know it is my fault that things went so bad. I could have told him why, I should have but I had no idea how he would react. I mean I know how I did once the planning had ended and what happened to actually sink in."

It had been two days since Sam had started living with the Winchesters. I should have gone back to the cabin like I told Sleipnir I would. Instead I was sitting in my office/meeting area with a doll clenched to my chest as I cried. It was really old but with magic it was well kept. I don't know how long I just sat there but after a while Azazel came in.

"What happened Sister?" he asked

"Nothing I am fine. So, are things going to plan?" I asked trying to change the topic.

"Well, though they could be doing better if you would help out. But please tell me what is wrong."

"Like I have said I am working my own angle, and honestly I know that likely whatever you are doing will cost innocents their lives. Despite that fact that I am willing to do whatever it takes to take Michael down I would rather stay out of the blood shed for as long as possible. Plus when others start to pick up what we are aiming for it would be best for me to be able to possibly hear something before they try anything. I know you can pull whatever you are planning but if you do ever get yourself into a bind you cannot get out of I am but a single prayer away. You are one of the few that know what this is really about and the only one to not give up faith. I thank you for that and well I do still slightly hate it when you call me sister it has less to do with you and more to do with who else would be considered family. Ramiel I can respect. He wanted his own life away from this. The same cannot be said about Dagon and Asmodeus. Ambition is a good thing when you have thought what you have giving it true thought, but both jumped into thing to quickly. Sure, I guess you could say with Dagon that it was an honest mistake but everyone told Amadeus to not do what he did, he followed none of our warnings and it could have seen everything die."

"I know that you hate to be reminded. And you can tell yourself that it is because of those two's mistakes and that you wish to not see them as family but you and I both know the real reason. In death we all changed. Some more then others. In all honesty I do not even recognize Amadeus for who he used to be. He was the first to die and he didn't truly comeback. Dagon messed up and it costed so much, she still had parts of herself, but she still lost herself. We all became crueler, colder. But like you said we are at war and we need to do whatever it takes. We need the demons of hell to see us as their own. And well I think we both can say that we know how to torture and will do so with a smile on are face when necessary. Most would say are justifications is nothing but excuses and maybe they are right but if Michael gets his way it will be a lot more deaths then if we do everything we can. You and I both know that if we didn't run hell thing maybe a lot worse. Kids are off limits, deals are somewhat fair, anyone who doesn't follow the rules dies. Minus Lilith of course." Everything he said was true of course. I would still likely always feel off about him calling me sister, but it was also nice in a way.

"Let's stop talking about our wayward cousins. I own you an explanation, a reason on why I'm about to do what I am. You have sat upon the throne for longer then expected and I need you to stay on it for longer. Michael has one upped himself. He mimicked the spell I used to save our sister. He knew he couldn't get a shot at me or Sleip. On the off chance we could fight back. So he came after the one in which he shouldn't have been able to get to but had no way of fighting back. I failed my son. Now I have to play his game. But he thinks you are dead and the Lilith has some no name puppet doing her bidding. It needs to be seen as that by everyone. By time the sun comes up neither me, Sleipnir nor Gabriel will remember who you truly are. Lilith already doesn't know anything. But the three of us need to forget. So when the time calls for it and our Dad is out I need you to get me to drink this." I said handing him a vial. Giving him a second to say something but he just grabbed the vial. "Till we meet again big brother."

"Till we meet again, Ravina."

At the time I remembered the crying, but I never talked to Azazel as far as I could remember.

"Michael trapped my son in a deep sleep that he will not wake up from till he is woken. The simple fact of what you are brought those memories back. Well we would never get over it we were almost at a point that the pain was something we could deal with. I didn't want to put him through more of my family drama. And I know what you are going to say. He is your husband and your family issues are his too, but it was honestly best to keep the people that knew about you to a minimum. I love him, and I trust him with everything I am, and I can count the number of people who I trust that much on one hand. As cliché as it sounds it really was me not him. Everyone I have ever loved had been killed or locked away. I just couldn't bare the though of him dying or be locked in his own head, so I screwed everything up. But enough about my drama. I know it hasn't been long, but have you given any more thought to what I said."

"You have to realise why this is hard for me to even think about let alone believe," he told me.

"Yes, and I know that is somewhat do to the way John raise you to believe anything that ain't human needs to die but think about it like this, hunter only see the supernatural creatures that make the papers. They don't see those who are just living their lives the best they can. And when the truth does come out I swear that I will help Dean see that. Blood doesn't make you family and just because you don't share blood doesn't mean that you aren't family. You are Dean's little brother, nothing will change that. I know you are pissed that he didn't tell you what John said but despite how much it appeared that I was throwing Dean under the bus. That had nothing to do with why I did that. Yes, you did deserver to know and it had to come from Dean but look at it from Dean's point of view. He didn't know what to make of what John said and he didn't want it to seem like John didn't care about you. He just trying to protect you like a big brother should. Hell, it's just what people do when they care about each other. People will always do stupid things if they think it will protect someone they love. Is that your only problem with all of this?" she asked.

"it's just hard to wrap my head around. But I don't have much choice, do I?"

"Well I could not clean you of the demon blood. But I have no idea what that will do to you. Yellow-eyed demons are rare, extremely rare. Like there are four of them rare. Any other demon blood would made someone like you sick for a while then it would burn out of your system. Though demon blood can corrupt in large doses the amount that you were given would maybe make it a little bit easier to tempt you. Though the abilities are likely the reason. Though what is Azazel's end game? Cause doing this for no reason is not his style." I was being careful with my wording. Not lying but not saying everything I knew on the matter. I know when this is all said and done that he would likely hate me, but it needed to be done. I just hope that he understands and takes it out on me, Gabriel. Despite the fact that he wasn't doing anything thing to stop us he also wasn't truly on Hell's side. Hence why like so many others he only knows about plan A nor about my last order. If he did then just like Sleipnir then he would see that I am worse then any of the people they kill in the name of getting them to Hell quicker.


	12. Chapter 12

"So, how well do you know Astrid?" Dean asked me.

"Like she said we worked a few cases together. Talked about some stuff between but it was mostly just cases."

"Well she said something about a ring on your finger, but I don't see no ring, nor have I heard anything about a spouse." The unasked question was obvious. Using one hand I pulled the chain out from under my shirt to show the simple silver ring with an inscription on the inside.

"I love my wife. We were that couple, we meet in our teenage years and fell in love. Sure, we've had our ups and downs, but we always found are way back to each other. Though things have gotten hard the last little bit. But I doubt you care about that. But what do you think of your sister."

"Look, you may be friends with Astrid, but you aren't mine," he told me.

"Fine, you don't pry into my life then I will leave you alone. Let's just listen to some music and sit in awkward silence." Nothing was said till we found a place and got mister trigger happy tied up. And waited for the others to show.

"You know this isn't going to be pretty. Things may get messy if he doesn't tell us what is going on?" He didn't respond at all. It didn't take to long for the others to show. Nor to get everything set up. I got the feeling that the brothers were thinking it was more for show but I knew that Ravina cared about this Sam. Hurting anyone that she cares about is a bad idea. Over the years she has definitely earned her tittle as the Princess of Hell. Especially with as soul as black as his. Hunter's souls tended to be somewhat darker then most, but this guy was definitely one of the few that use hunting as a way to deal with the fact that they are completely sadistic.

Riva walked over to the man and woke him up.

"So, Gordon was it? As I can see it we can do this one of two ways. You can flat out tell us why you thought you needed to kill Sam, or I can show you what it is like to drown."

"You won't do it. They won't let you," He said.

"And what makes you think I will bend to their will?" Ravina questioned.

"Astrid can I speak to you for a second?" Dean asked, though his tone made it sound as though it was an order.

"Sure," She started walking outside. Dean following her out. They went far enough away to not be heard by Sam or Gordon, but they would have had to go pretty far to be out of my ear shot. Is it still eavesdropping if you can't be helped?

"Can't you just read his mind?" Dean asked.

"It doesn't really work like that. Look when it comes to strong emotions I can follow them back to get to their thoughts or if they open their mind to me, even subconsciously I can read them, but that guy is colder then ice and is on guard. I can't do it. He does have a point though. He won't break on threats alone. If you want to know anything I need you to take Sam and go on a drive. I will call when I am done."

"Astrid I can't do that. This isn't who we are," Dean told her.

"Dean, we need to get answers and that is the only way. It's either that or we skip the questions and just put a bullet in his head."

"We are not killing him." They went back in forth, but I was less focused on them as Sam came over and started talking.

"So, what are your plans for after this is done?" He asked.

"I'll most likely head back home. I'm not really a full-time hunter, if something is close by I will take care of it, but I won't go looking for trouble. I'm only here on request of your sister," I lied.

"Hmm… I was thinking that you would stay longer. Try to talk things out. I get why you are angry, but she has a good reason," he told me. I paused for a minute thinking over what he just said before responding.

"And what do you think happened between the two of us?" I asked.

"I know that you two have a lot more history then you are letting on and she left without much of an explanation. That isn't much, she didn't even tell me your real name. Just hear her out. I doubt the time you spent apart is anything compared to how long you have been together." So, Sam knows. What is Ravina plan? What was going on? It wasn't long till they came back inside.

"Sam, we are going to go get food. We'll be back in twenty."

"Dean…"

"No Sam, we are going." It was a few minutes before Gordan spoke up.

"You think that sending them away will make me believe that you have the power to make me afraid." Ravina looked at him.

"Are we honestly going use your little contraption?" I asked.

"There are a lot of easier ways to get answers," And with that she took out her phone and dialed Azazel.

"Hey, Azazel can you come here? I have a job for you. Just a simple information extraction from a tight-lipped hunter." She then hung up. Less then two minutes later Azazel showed.

"And What exactly do you want to know?" He asked.

"Why this idiot decided to throw some pot-shots at Sam Winchester." And with that he smoked out of his current vessel and into Gordan. I waited a few minutes before speaking up.

"So Sam apparent believes that we should talk out our issues. So you going to tell me the whole story?" She then took out her phone texting someone and waited for a response. Then her phone made a ding.

"Fine but not here, Azazel send me a text when you are done here." And with that she grabbed onto my arm and flew off. When we reappeared, we were in one of her many houses.

"Where are we?"

"L.A. Sadly the house in Central is currently being used by a friend. And before you go off about lending out houses and give out money the kid has enough problems without having to deal with keeping a roof over his head and food in his belly. God knows that the kid is already underweight. As for what is going on let's just be direct and to the point. Sam is Gabriel's son." She paused as though waiting for it to sink in before continuing. "Though Sam Winchester was supposed to exist he was supposed to be Mary and John's son. Dean is Michael's vessel and Sam was supposed to be Dad's. So, as you can tell I kind of have my hands full and with the real Loki being who knows where Gabe can't disappear, he can't help much. I'm just telling you now because the topic of kids with grace is hard for us both and I needed to have no distractions. Also, the less people who knew the better. Easier to just have it be me keeping mine and Sam's heads above water and cutting everyone else out then having to deal with others. I owe Gabe a lot and I won't let him lose a son like we lost ours." She knew is was a beyond low blow, but it was a way to make him understand why she played it the way she did.

"Alright I get the why, but you still should have told me. I need some time to process."

"Take the time, you have my number and I will pick up or call back as soon as possible." They just waited for Azazel to call. Sleipnir taking the body and his car with him. Sam and Dean showed up not long after that.

"Where did pretty boy go?" Dean asked.

"You do know that you are talking about a married man? And you know saying things like that make it really hard to remember that you pretend to be straight." He just rolled his eyes. "Phil have to get back home. And before you ask Walker was dealt with. Before you start getting all bitchy about it, that man was a monster who used hunting to justify his insanity. Let's just get out of here, I sure we could find another hunt somewhere close." And with that the trio got into the impala and left Lafayette, Indiana in their rear view mirror.


End file.
